


Look With Your Heart/Bring Him Home

by MadamTears



Series: Mcyt musical song bank [15]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Girl Dream, Married Life, Multi, Ranboo is almost 16, title from Les Miserables, title from Love Never Dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamTears/pseuds/MadamTears
Summary: A two shot conclusion to the Wild Bird verse.Ranboo gets the opportunity to leave the castle walls after nearly 16 years, with Tommy and Tubbo. An incident happens on the town that drives Dream to the ultimate decision of keeping Ranboo from leaving the palace. Ranboo says some hurtful words and storms off.On his 16th birthday, Ranboo goes from celebrating his birthday and avoiding his mother to going on an adventure with his uncles to save her.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Mcyt musical song bank [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997419
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	Look With Your Heart/Bring Him Home

The Arctic empire’s crowned prince turns 16. The snowy nation was beaming with excitement, though not more than the Emperor and Empress themselves as the doted on their son. Ranboo liked the attention he got from his parents, comforted by their presence whenever he’d have an episode. These episodes usually consist of him forgetting something really important and driving himself into a full on panic attack, or even hearing voices, much like his father, but it would only say negative things. These moments, Technoblade would always comfort his son.

Ranboo, because he was an Ender Hybrid, was kept within the palace walls so as to not rouse suspicion of his hybrid nature. Endermen weren’t as well liked and were hunted for the pearls they would drop; if people found out that their crowned prince was a hybrid of such, there would be a never ending panic within the family.

But on the day before Ranboo’s birthday, the black-and-white haired boy, who by the way stands taller than his parents at 8’5, asked the Emperor and Empress if he could go out to the nearby city. Techno and Dream exchanged a look, the green eyed woman with concern and the crimson eyed man with question. There was a moment of silent understanding, Dream nodding.

“Now Ranboo, you know why your mother and I don’t want you leaving the palace-“ Techno started but was immediately interrupted by his son.

“Before you say no, I promise to take my medication, my journal, a concealed weapon, a hat in case it rains-“ 

“Ranboo.” Interrupted Techno with a firm hand raised. “You know why your mother and I don’t want you leaving these walls,” the boy nodded, already knowing what was going to happen, eyes turning solemn. “However, if you bring Tubbo and Tommy with you, and stay within the higher city just outside the palace,” Techno watched as his son’s heterochromatic eyes lit up with glee, “you can leave the palace.”

“Thank you!” Ranboo exclaimed and he threw his arms around his father before moving to his mother, hugging her and even lifting her off the ground with happiness. “Thank you! I promise to be safe!”

“I know,” Dream said, hugging her tall son. “Please make sure you pack up all those things you listed. I don’t want it to ran and you start burning, I want you to document everything,” she stopped herself before she went on a tangent. “But most importantly I want you to have fun my little wild bird.”

“I will, mom.” 

Another hug between parents and son and Ranboo went off in search of his two uncles. Dream watched Ranboo leave the throne room and sighed, looking at her husband. “Was that the right thing to do?”

“Of course it was dear. You worry too much.” Techno said, placing his hands on his wife’s shoulders, massaging them gently.

“Can you blame me? Our son was cursed to be an Ender hybrid. I know you and I, and everyone in the palace don’t see the problem, but that doesn’t mean the citizens of the empire will feel the same. They barely like you because you’re a piglin hybrid. I can’t imagine the horrors Ranboo might encounter if the empire puts two and two together.

“What if they find out? What if they want to kill him to see if he drops a pearl? What if they drown him in water to watch if he burns? Techno, what if they just take pleasure in killing our baby just to see us suffer?!”

Techno moved his hands down to Dream’s biceps and he kissed her on the cheek. “My love, relax. If anyone lays a harming hand on our son, then we put them on trial. Hell we can straight up arrest them. My point is, Ranboo won’t be able to adapt to his own nation that he will one day run if he doesn’t learn its people.”

Dream looked up at Techno and sighed. “I just worry…. the witch cursed him, and she probably expected us to love him anyway. But she also probably expects the nation to reject Ranboo.” 

“And they’ll just have to deal with their crowned prince. Dream, you are worried about so much. Have confidence in Ranboo. His father is a strong emperor with a thirst for blood and his mother is the quick speedrunner who outruns hunters in her spare time.” Techno leaned in to kiss Dream softly on the lips.

She kissed him back and pulled away with a sigh. “I hate when you convince me to try something.” She muttered.

Techno chuckled. “I know. But you still love me.” He said and scooped her up into his arms. “With the kids leaving for the day, why don’t we have some fun, you and I?” The piglin hybrid hinted and he let out a deep growl that sent a shiver down Dream’s spine.

“Oh how could I say no.” She purred, wrapping her arms around his neck.

  
  
  
  


After the meeting with his parents, Ranboo was excited to tell Tommy and Tubbo the new development. Ever since Schlatt sent Tubbo to live in the Arctic Empire to help out his sister with Ranboo, the younger ram hybrid took a liking to the Ender Hybrid, despite him towering over everyone. Tommy seemed to be the ringleader of all the shenanigans but unfortunately, because of Techno and Dream’s protectiveness over Ranboo, everything was within the castle walls. At least for their nephew. 

Tommy and Tubbo were allowed to wander the cities without protection and when they came back, they constantly spoke of the wonders that was the city nearest the palace, the rich city with the marketplaces, restaurants with outdoor seating, and so on. Ranboo envied his uncles’ abilities to leave the palace walls, and the both encouraged him to ask his parents to leave for his birthday. Which lead him to what he was doing now, having left the throne room and towards the courtyard where Tommy was speaking with a stable boy to get the horses ready for travel. “Tommy!” Ranboo called as he approached his uncle.

“Ranboo! How is my favorite nephew doing?” Tommy beamed with a grin.

“I  _ would _ tell that to Fundy but I’ll keep that to myself because I’m really excited! Mom and dad are allowing me to go with you and Tubbo into town today as a birthday present.” 

The blonde teen looked at his nephew and his blue eyes lit up. “They’re actually letting you?! Holy shit! Ranboo this is amazing we have to tell Tubbo- wait… I need to tell the stable boy to get another horse ready.” Tommy was pivoting on his feet, not knowing what to do. “Okay, you go get Tubbo, and your stuff if you haven’t already, and I’m going to get another horse.”

Ranboo nodded and he happily went to search for his other uncle who was in the palace kitchen stocking up on bread, lamb chops and apples. “Hey Tubbo,” the Ender hybrid chirped happily. The brunette ram hybrid let out a startle shriek and dropped a few apples, the shrieking causing Ranboo to jump a bit as well. “Sorry… I didn’t know that was what scared you.”

“Sorry Ranboo, you just caught me off guard.” Tubbo said with a laugh. “What’s up?”

“I just spoke with my parents and because tomorrow is my birthday they’re actually letting me go with you and Tommy into the town!” 

“Really? Dream actually allowed you to go?”

“Well she seemed very against the idea but dad allowed me to go and managed to… I wouldn’t say convince her, it’s more like to pacify her.”

“Yeah, that sounds like Dream. Well that’s great that you can finally leave the palace! We have so many great things to show you.” Tubbo said, practically bouncing in excitement.

  
  
  
  


The three teens had gone on horseback to the city, a guard had told Dream and Techno. The guard in question, Sam, was a creeper hybrid but actually very friendly. He had been once a simple inventor but became a palace guard after becoming acquainted with one of the princes, Tommy, and decided to keep watch of them. Techno saw his efforts to keep his brother and Dream’s brother away from harm that he offered the hybrid a job with a large salary. From the point on, Sam would keep tabs on the boys, and when the crowned prince of the empire joined a day before his birthday, Sam was really on guard. He had eyes everywhere, reporting to him on the princes’ status.

Everything was fine,  _ until it wasn’t _ . Sam had received word that the crowned prince was in trouble. Immediately ordering his men to make sure no harm comes to the prince, Sam rushed into the palace to warn the Emperor and Empress of the development. 

“Your highnesses!” Sam yelled as he pounded on the couple’s chamber door. There was shuffling and whispering before the door was opened by Techno, the emperor glaring at Sam. “I’m sorry for disturbing your time with the Empress but I’ve been informed the prince is in trouble.” 

Techno’s eyes suddenly went wide and he looked at his wife who was immediately getting dressed. “Thank you for informing us Sam, we will be in town.” The piglin hybrid said quickly and shut the door to get himself dressed.

He looked at his wife who did not throw on a normal dress, but rather an outfit she would wear during her manhunts, a game she had done back in the Badlands. He understood her completely. Their first and only son was her pride and joy, she would absolutely kill for him. So would he, but he contained himself.

The two rulers stormed out of the palace, swords sheathed at their sides as they climbed onto their horses and rode into town.

  
  
  


The upper city nearest the palace was in an uproar, having cornered the crowned prince, the prince, and the empress’s younger brother. There was yelling all around, hateful speech sent Ranboo’s way and weapons drawn and pointed at him.

“ _ Filthy animal! _ ” 

“ _ Mocking the crown! _ ”

“ _ Go back to the End! _ ” 

Ranboo’s breathing became uneven and his back met the wall behind him. He started to breathe heavily in panic. They were talking about him obviously, but go back to the end? Did he hear that right? “I… I was born here-“ he was interrupted by a sharp order.

“This creature intends to harm the prince and the Empress’s brother! I say we do the deed ourselves and kill him to show the royals that we mean to protect!”

“What?! No no you got this all fucking wrong-“ Tommy started, stepping forward.

“Your highness, don’t worry we will protect you-“

The crowd was parted at the sight of two Clydesdale horses barrelled through the crowd. The smaller rider, veiled in all her glory, unsheathed her sword and jumped off the horse. She pointed her sword at the perpetrator of all of this. “Step. Away. From. My. Son.” She snapped.

The crowd gasped and backed away. “Your majesty…. this… thin- abomi- person is your son?” He asked. By the way he was dressed, Dream could guess that he was a priest, or a bishop, so she was prepared to hear some asinine shit. “But…. you are a human…. and Emperor Techno is a piglin hybrid…. that… that THING is an abomination to the heavens about.” 

“He is not a thing, he is my SON! And your future emperor! You continue to speak ill of him, you will find yourself in the gallows, stripped of your title as bishop, and on trial for attempted murder.” Dream snapped. “Do not test me, sir.” 

Dream sheathed her sword and she turned to the three teenagers, lifting the veil from her face. “Are you boys okay?” She asked, looking over Ranboo to check for any injuries.

“Dream, we’re fine. Ranboo’s fine too.” Tubbo said when he saw that his sister was freaking about over Ranboo. “Nobody hurt us.”

Techno watched his wife then approached Tommy. “What happened?” He asked.

“We were at the farmers market and Ranboo was just looking at the apples and the vendor was staring him down and I dunno, I guess that’s another Enderman trait that he had, he got nervous. The asshole of a bishop figured out what Ranboo was and sent out a whole mob on us.” Tommy explained to his brother. 

Techno sighed heavily and looked at his wife and son. “Let’s go home. Get your horses” he said and the three boys nodded.

  
  


The ride back to the palace was silent, Dream radiating an aura of anger, not towards the boys, but at the city. Once the horses were taken back to their stalls, Dream turned to Ranboo. “I don’t want you going outside the palace again.” 

“What? But… it was a misunderstanding.” Ranboo defended.

“You could’ve died! Had Sam not told us what happened, you three could have been killed!”

“Wait… you were spying on us?” Ranboo asked, looking at Dream with wide eyes.

“That’s besides the point. We weren’t spying, we were trying to ensure you were safe and clearly we were correct in doing so. Ranboo, you are not going back outside.”

“Mom please! It was an honest mistake! They will never do that again-“

“You could’ve died Ranboo! You could’ve been killed and we would’ve lost our only child! My statement still stands, you are staying in the palace until further notice.”

Ranboo shook angrily, and his shoulders were tense. “I hate you,  _ mother _ !” He snapped, causing silence to fill the room. Dream looked at her son with shocked and sad eyes. 

Techno stepped in front of Ranboo and sighed heavily. “Ranboo, you don’t mean that-“

“No! I do! I do mean it. You’re keeping me locked up here like some bird… I’m not your little wild bird anymore.” The Ender hybrid immediately rushed to his room, leaving a dumb founded Techno and a broken hearted Dream.

  
  
  


To be continued...

  
  



End file.
